


The guardian angel protégé

by kitsuyuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsuyuki/pseuds/kitsuyuki
Summary: Kageyama was a guardian angel and his protégé was someone who saw no sense in living.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	The guardian angel protégé

Kageyama felt completely useless. How could he consider himself a guardian angel, if he had no idea how to save Kei Tsukishima, his current protégé?

Tsukishima saw no good reason to live long. Living was difficult, it was complicated. For him, living childhood and adolescence, the good and light parts of life, was enough. After that came the pressure and the difficulties. Going to college, getting a job, continuing to live... What for? No matter how many times he asked himself, the answers he formulated never convinced him to dismiss the idea of suicide completely.

The desire to stop being tormented by self-destructive thoughts along with the desire to be free from pain, guilt, tiredness and shame made suicide an option that could be taken into account.

Although death appealed to him for its simplicity, Tsukishima was in no hurry to die. As long as life wasn't totally unbearable and he could take it, Tsukishima would try to stay alive (after all, he didn't want to suffer or feel terrible pain ahead of time).

There was not much Kageyama could do to take care of him, but he tried his best to give advice although it seemed that his voice could not reach Tsukishima or if it did, it was ignored. There were several times when Kageyama just wanted to impose 'the will to live' on his protégé, making his job easier, but he knew it would be wrong and not something he could do.

It was only during the night that Kageyama saw any use in him, when he could watch Tsukishima rest, leaving light strokes on his blond hair while he slept, guaranteeing him at least some good dreams in his life.


End file.
